


A Sweet Treat

by orphan_account



Series: The Lion's Den [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexual Content, Strawberries, Teasing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima celebrates his birthday with his boyfriend, Kuroo, where he learns that he has a new fondness for sweets.





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a collab with [Foxyena](http://www.foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/) of the [art](http://foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/post/165785155475/collab-with-tettsuroo-of-their-fic-a-sweet-treat) they did for Tsukki's birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> This also was written for Tsukki's birthday and belongs to my series [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459269/chapters/21399509/) . Though you can still read it separately. I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy <3  
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“I swear, this is the dumbest idea you’ve ever had.” It took everything in Tsukishima not to laugh as Kuroo held up a bag with a devious smirk. Swinging the thing slowly from side to side like it were some sort of pendulum, a too eager look in his eyes.

“Aw, come on, babe! This’ll be fun. Don't you wanna be a little bit more adventurous in our relationship. It is your birthday after all, _kitten_.”

There it was, that little line, that little seductive tone in his voice, and the way he bat his eyelashes. Kuroo was a master of charm, and Tsukishima knew he would fall for it every single time. It sent a chill all throughout his body, his legs trembling at the thought as Kuroo purred in his ear.

They had been dating for a little while now, with their relationship coming about through some odd circumstances. Tsukishima had been desperate for money and Kuroo willing to provide. Kuroo became his sugar daddy turned eventual boyfriend, with today being Tsukishima’s birthday. He was never normally someone to look forward to a day like today, another day and another year older. However, ever since begrudgingly mentioning to Kuroo when his birthday was, there was no doubt the older man had something special planned for them, but _this_ wasn't what he had in mind.

Today started out pretty normal. as far as Tsukishima was concerned. He got up, made breakfast, Kuroo and him went shopping, and all was well. It was only when Kuroo said he bought some ‘additional’ things that Tsukishima started to question him, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if his boyfriend had other things in mind for them today.

Though, maybe Tsukishima had other intentions in mind, too. It was his birthday after all, and if any time gave him an excuse to be more adventurous, it was this.

“Maybe I do.” Tsukishima smirked, his gaze turning into something borderline sadistic as he walked into the living room of their penthouse, taking off his black leather jacket.

He looked back to meet Kuroo, a provoking gaze as the dark haired man wiggled his eyebrows and set the bag on the glass dining table.

“You ready?” Kuroo winked, eyeing Tsukishima, and setting a can of whip cream on the table. Tsukishima could feel heat rise in him as the thought of what was about to happen. It sent a chilling sensation all throughout his body. Maybe he was the one who was actually eager for this.

Tsukishima began undoing the buttons on his light blue shirt, hands shaking as he fiddled with the plastic to reveal his bare pale flesh. He could hear Kuroo whistling from a few feet away, a cat call, something expected of his immature boyfriend. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes, letting his shirt fall onto the floor, and his pants following soon after.

He felt embarrassed to be doing this in the middle of the afternoon. It was still broad daylight, and even though the curtains on the wall behind them were drawn, Tsukishima couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame in the pit of his stomach. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as his eyes moved from that perverted smirk on Kuroo’s face to the whipped cream canister in his hand. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as Tsukishima played with the gray elastic on his waistband of his boxers, which also just so happened to be red and printed with little cats. It was something that Kuroo picked out obviously.

“Keep them on for me?” Kuroo bat his eyelashes a few more times, pouting his lips with a coy tone as Tsukishima made his way over to the table.

When they got close enough for their hands to touch, Kuroo dragged a finger down the center of his chest, nails tickling him as Tsukishima tensed and arched his back. Kuroo ran that finger all the way down to the trim of the elastic on Tsukishima’s boxers, pulling at them and bringing the two of them closer as he planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Their tongues swirling around in a passionate heat as Kuroo dipped his hand inside, his finger drew a single line across Tsukishima’s growing erection. It took everything in him for his legs not to give out and shiver as Tsukishima was held against the table. Kuroo was always so sensual whenever he touched and kissed him, it was impossible for Tsukishima not to feel everything.

“Someone’s eager? Are you hard for me, Tsukki? Does my touch make you want to submit fully to me? Would you like me to play with you, make a mess out of you?” Their lips departed with a hot breath escaping Tsukishima as he felt his patience being tested. A single saliva trail still linking them together as Tsukishima sat down on the glass of the table, the coldness of the sides hit his legs and made him jolt ever so slightly.

“P-please.” He begged, feeling even more embarrassed as the words barely escaped his lips, and Kuroo towering over him and smirking didn't help either.

“As you wish, birthday boy.” Kuroo teased, pulling another item out of the bag. He set it on a nearby counter in the kitchen a few feet away. Tsukishima didn't even have to look up at him to hear him shuffling. It was like he could sense where he was.

The ice cold feeling of the glass underneath him seemed to serve as a distraction as Tsukishima ran his fingers along it. He thought it contrasted nicely with the heat in his body as he glanced up at the ceiling, the light borderline blinding as he waited for Kuroo. Tsukishima felt surprised that a glass table like this could even hold all of his weight, but he decided to let that thought go. He wasn't nervous exactly, his relationship with Kuroo was well past the point of trusting each other by now. Excited maybe? That didn't seem like the right word either, though considering the events, Tsukishima didn't have time to ponder something like that.

“What do you want me to do?” Kuroo cooed in his ear, a soothing voice as he stood directly behind him. It was like a hushed, seductive whisper, and Tsukishima could feel his skin grow even colder as he arched it away from the glass. Why was Kuroo so good with his words?

“Make me feel good.”

“Just make you feel good? Is everything else still on the table then?” Kuroo took a step forward, now standing directly over Tsukishima, causing him to look up and raise an eyebrow. “Maybe I could tease you, kiss you, leave marks all over your body until you’re a shaking, sticky mess. I could play with you until you’re at the precipice of an orgasm, only then to bring you back. Would you like that?”

This mood was dangerous, very, very dangerous. Tsukishima knew doing something like this was going to test both of their limits, but he still didn't want to back down. He wanted this. He wanted to do this with Kuroo, and despite how much he didn't want to admit it, it sounded _phenomenal_. His body felt like it was being brought closer and closer to the edge just imagining all of the things that Kuroo was going to do with him.

“Y-yes.” As if Tsukishima were a cat mewing on command, he didn't hesitate, his answer a breathy moan, just as Kuroo didn't hesitate to get started.

There wasn't anything more that needed to be said, with a wink and a seductive grin, Kuroo pulled a long multi-colored candy rope off of the counter, trailing it gently over Tsukishima’s skin.

He started out holding it in his hand vertically, snaking it across Tsukishima’s bare chest. It took everything in Tsukishima to bite down on his bottom lip and not gasp as Kuroo ran it across one of his nipples. The bumpy, uneven texture rubbing against the erect bud did very little for Tsukishima’s control. Clenching a fist at his side, one of his legs started to shake. It felt good in a weird way. So good in fact that Tsukishima leaned into it, arching his back and lifting his body off of the table to chase the sensation as Kuroo continued sliding it up and down, across Tsukishima’s nipples and skin, switching between the two and giggling at his boyfriend's blush.

“K-Kuroo-” A moan escaped Tsukishima, his voice shaking as he lost the control to pull away from Kuroo, his body touching against the cool glass once again. He was instantly met with a laugh as Kuroo moved away, holding the rope in one hand as the other reached around to move one of Tsukishima’s shaking wrists above his head, the other soon joining them.

“Heh. Cute.” Kuroo smirked, satisfied as he began slowly wrapping the candy rope around Tsukishima’s hands, holding him in place as he could feel Kuroo’s warm breath beating down on him from above.

Kuroo looped the candy rope to the underside of the table, giving Tsukishima very little room to move around as he swayed from side to side, testing it, trying to see how far he could move if he needed to. He didn't find the restraints all that unbearable, oddly enough. There was never a thought in his mind that Kuroo would hurt him, so he was never worried, but Tsukishima thought that he was starting to enjoy the way his birthday was turning out.

“Comfortable? You look so sexy, Kei. Shall we add something else to make you look even sexier?”

“Mhmm.” Tsukishima nodded.

Though he was enjoying that hot feeling running through his body as he felt the bulge on him grow tighter and tighter against his boxers,. He couldn't help but feel a little weary about what was to come next. He let Kuroo plan out the entire events of today, and after months of living with him, he had learned that the man had a bit of a sadistic streak. He was wondering just how much the two of them could take.

Kuroo turned around, and Tsukishima leaned his head back against the table to watch him as the older man stepped into the kitchen, reaching over and pulling something else out of that bag. This time it was a box of strawberries, with Kuroo grabbing a single large one out and putting it close to his mouth.

_Oh, how Tsukishima loved strawberries._

He could feel his mouth water as Kuroo walked closer and he anticipated what was to come. Was Kuroo going to feed him? It was always so hard to read Kuroo when he got in these sexual moods. Whatever he was doing, Tsukishima still wasn't opposed to the idea.

“Say aah.” Kuroo beckoned as Tsukishima held open his mouth and watched as Kuroo gave the strawberry a single lick and placed in the center of Tsukishima’s mouth. “Keep it there for me?”

Tsukishima did his best to speak but found that his voice was muffled by the strawberry in his mouth, serving as some sort of gag. It felt tempting for him to lick the sweet taste when it was fresh in his mouth like this, but he would show some control. This soft texture might serve as a nice distraction later.

“You look so cute, Tsukki, I could just eat you up, but I won’t, not yet.” Kuroo smirked down at him, standing next to the table as he trailed a single finger down Tsukishima’s chest.

His body felt extra sensitive, his back arching at Kuroo’s will and a muffled moan sounding against the strawberry as his face continued to flush.

Kuroo leaned onto the table, the glass making a slight noise against the new added weight, his fingers now hovering less than an inch above Tsukishima’s skin. He swore he could feel the body heat radiating off of him as Tsukishima tried his best to wiggle against the sweet restraints, arching his back to even get the smallest touch of Kuroo.

Tsukishima knew that he probably looked like a desperate mess, his legs even flailing as they started to shake from the teasing alone. All Kuroo could do was chuckle at him, his breath hitting down on Tsukishima’s skin, only making the subspace-like state he was in all the more unbearable. He craved something right now, affection, kisses, sexual pleasure, and most of all, Tsukishima craved to be touched by Kuroo.

“Where shall we start?” Kuroo smirked as he let one of his thumbs touch the top of one of Tsukishima’s nipples, pushing down and rubbing with feather-light touches.

Tsukishima felt weak, his entire body trembled, letting Kuroo play with him, moving and doing the same pattern to his other nipple before he spoke again.

“Shall we play with your nipples first? Or maybe your legs? Or how about we…” Kuroo reached down, cupping his hand around the bulge in Tsukishima’s boxers. He gripped his fingers around Tsukishima’s erection, moving his hand up and down as he did so. It was like he was testing him, seeing how hard Tsukishima was and how far he was willing to push him.

Of course, Kuroo wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction so soon. Tsukishima already felt like a complete wreck, trying to roll over on his side, anything to get Kuroo to stop. His touches always made Tsukishima’s body so sensitive and he felt like he might crumble.

“Oh, I think we’ll hold off on that for just a little while. But your chest, I think it would look delectable doused in some whipped cream, don’t you?” Being the tease that he was, Kuroo let go of Tsukishima as he whimpered muffled words against the strawberry.

Tsukishima leaned his back on the table once again, watching as Kuroo pulled out that familiar canister of whipped cream. He began shaking it up in his hand as his eyes never faltered from Tsukishima. He eyed him like a cat eyeing its prey, and Tsukishima felt vulnerable, heat continuing to throb throughout him.

“I’ll just go ahead and take this off.” Kuroo continued to tease, setting the whipped cream right at eye level with Tsukishima as he lifted the bright red shirt he had been wearing and let it fall to the floor.

He picked the can back up, not missing the opportunity to flex his well defined abs and muscles. Apparently, all that training with Bokuto at the gym was paying off, and if Tsukishima hadn't already been preoccupied with other concerns, he may have taken the time to admire how perfect his boyfriend looked.

Kuroo didn't say much after that, though arguably he didn't need to since he was the only one who could hold a conversation right now. With that, Kuroo wasted no time in getting to the main event of the day, the _appetizer_.

A cold sensation ran through his body, different from the feeling of the table under him. It was brisk, chill, and icy as Tsukishima felt his face freeze, his mouth tightening around the strawberry just enough to break past the surface and allow a stream of juice past his lips. Kuroo dispersed the smallest amount out of the can, letting the light colored cream only mask the of top Tsukishima’s nipples.

Kuroo let it sit, a slight sadistic smirk as he let the feeling sink into Tsukishima. His eyes half lidded, he arched his back and squirmed around on the table. It was cold, but mixed well with his own heat. A tingling sensation, pleasurable as Tsukishima felt the sudden desire to touch his body, to rub his aching nipples in desperation.

Kuroo must have picked up on this feeling instantly, with all of the time they had spent together, it was no wonder they had gotten to a point where he could read Tsukishima, know what he wanted and when. He was the only person who could give Tsukishima the affection he craved so much right now.

He didn't hesitate, placing his hands on Tsukishima’s sides, the warmth a nice contrast against the cold. Kuroo steadied him and in one swift motion, licked up the whipped cream from one of Tsukishima’s nipples, the blond writhing in pleasurable pain as his mouth clenched tighter around the strawberry.

The contact was abrupt, effortless, making Tsukishima feel everything as the flush in his skin continued to grow, going all the way down his neck.

Then there was nothing at all, making him pout in disappointment.

Of course, Kuroo did what anyone would do in a situation like this. He took his time licking his lips slowly, showcasing the trace of whipped cream lingering on his mouth as he brought his lips down to the surface of Tsukishima’s other nipple. He wasted no time at all bringing the erect bud into his mouth and lapping up the cream.

“Mrhhh.” Another muffled noise came off of Tsukishima’s lips, louder than all of the others as Kuroo took notice of it, looking up at him with that same devious smirk.

Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s tongue rolling on his skin, licking over his nipple and sucking, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. It felt sensational, getting just the right kind of moans out of the younger. Even against the strawberry, there was an erotic sound to Tsukishima’s voice, something he felt embarrassed by but knew served to egg Kuroo on. Today was dangerous for the both of them.

Satisfied, Kuroo released Tsukishima’s nipple with a _pop_ , smiling as he walked back into the kitchen. This time he returned only with a jar of messy hot fudge. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he thought about the scalding heat coating his chest and stomach as Kuroo’s tongue licked a messy trail all over him, kissing and waning his own self control.

It sounded wonderful, and he wanted nothing more than to feel that immediately.

Kuroo aimed to please, leaning over Tsukishima’s body and taking off the white lid of the fudge, a spoon in his other hand, Kuroo began slowly pouring the fudge on Tsukishima’s tender, sensitive body.

It started below his chest, a few inches under his nipples, still erect and a touch red from all the playing Kuroo did with them.

The cold metal from the spoon made a shiver run down Tsukishima, both feeling painful and yet still so inviting. The warmth of the fudge met with his body. Drizzling, warm, messy, sticky chocolate pooling on his chest as Kuroo dipped another two spoonfuls onto the blond. The messy fudge dripping down his sides and moved further and further south.

Tsukishima took this opportunity to bend his knees, stopping the fudge right at the trim of his boxers, distracting him from how close he was to falling off of that precipice that Kuroo brought him to.

The fudge sent a warm feeling over him, a tingling sensation as Kuroo licked his tongue across Tsukishima’s stomach. It was both frightening and astounding at just how wonderful it felt. Kuroo was great with his tongue, licking a trail and lapping up the syrup before it spilt onto the glass. He didn't miss the chance to press little kisses as he made his way down, licking and kissing the sensitive skin there, sinking his teeth in,  no doubt leaving a mark.

Tsukishima moved his body forward to give Kuroo more room to play, more of his skin to lick and kiss, and more ways to drive him completely wild. Kuroo knew how good he was, his eyes never faltering off of Tsukishima, smirking as his tongue lingered right above his boxers, barely touching one of the most sensitive parts on his body as Tsukishima shivered.

He spent little time finishing up licking the remainder of the fudge, the warm feeling in Tsukishima meeting with the icy cold sensation from Kuroo’s wet tongue. His body felt like it was trembling in the best way possible. Kuroo began gripping at the trim of Tsukishima’s boxers with his teeth, pulling it up and snapping the elastic against his skin, another moan as he did it for a second and third time.

“You’re so cute, Tsukki.” Kuroo spoke again, his voice smooth and seductive as he set the jar of hot fudge down, grabbing that same can of whipped cream. “Will you be my dessert tonight?” Kuroo took a single finger and ran it along the inside of Tsukishima’s leg, his nail just long and sharp enough to where it would prick Tsukishima’s skin, causing him to shake.

A satisfied _mnnh_ escaped Kuroo as he steadied Tsukishima’s legs, holding one hand there as he sprayed a messy line of the cream from his inner thighs down to his knees. It felt different than it did when the cream was on his nipples while Kuroo was licking his stomach. It was chilling, his skin feeling that much more responsive, maybe from all the times Kuroo loved to kiss and praise how wonderful his legs were.

It felt like he could sense every inch of cream sinking into him, how sticky it was and the way that it had a tendency to swirl when Kuroo sprayed it. It created another tingling sensation that made Tsukishima want to flail his legs as he pulled against the restraints on his arms, like he wanted to move and escape this feeling of heat rising in his stomach as he became a mess. But he didn't, he didn't want to, because deep down Tsukishima loved this all too much, and he could tell so did Kuroo.

“Stay there, don’t move for me.” Kuroo ordered, an assertive tone in his voice that Tsukishima found he was more than willing to obey.

He moved his head back to watch as Kuroo returned to the kitchen, Tsukishima doing his best to ignore the viscous feeling on his legs. In a way, it was kind of gross, the feeling of dessert touching a large amount of his skin, moving around and tickling him, but there was a certain arousal it gave him as well. He had noticed by now that hot feeling that came over him every time Kuroo licked him, a look of thrill and excitement on his face as his hot breath beat down against his skin. It was intoxicating, and Tsukishima was far too excited to see what new delicious goody Kuroo would return with this time.

Kuroo came back with that same box of strawberries from before, setting it down and pulling one out of the box. Before Tsukishima had the chance to notice what was going on, he was met with the feeling of a cold strawberry rubbing against his leg; Kuroo coated it in the whipped cream as he brought it up to his mouth.

Tsukishima watched the entire time, eyes wide and mouth watering as he so wished to be the strawberry in Kuroo’s mouth. It felt like his body was dying from desperation and he wanted nothing more than for the older man to be on top of him.

He watched again as Kuroo pulled out another, slower,more seductive. His hand reached down to dip it in the smeared whipped cream on Tsukishima’s leg, this time reaching for a higher point, his inner thigh right where his boxers cut off. His movements were slower this time, gentle and more deliberate, and Tsukishima could feel a moan crawl up his throat as he tried his best to suppress it.

Instead of eating it right away, Kuroo took this opportunity to smear the cream coated end of the strawberry on Tsukishima’s other leg. Tsukishima could easily feel what little composure he still had falter, his legs beginning to wobble as a smirk appeared on Kuroo. He placed his free hand on Tsukishima’s leg and held him steady as his lips fell on Tsukishima.

Those soft, sweet, now cream coated lips began licking and kissing a trail up Tsukishima’s body, lapping up the cream as another incoherent noise escaped the blond. Kuroo’s hands dug into his flesh, his teeth biting down on him like he was some sort of ravenous wild animal, and it took everything in Tsukishima not to cry out and bite down on the strawberry then and there.

Of course, knowing Kuroo, that pleasure went just as quickly as it came, switching from bites and scratches to tender kisses, bringing his eyes up to look at the blond as he bit the cream covered strawberry he was still holding in his hand. It was a teasing move, but a move that Tsukishima admired all the same.

“You taste delicious, Tsukki. Do you want me to eat you up, like you’re my own personal dessert? I could devour you, if you wanted me to? Or would you like me to play with you some more?” Kuroo cooed as he leaned forward, whispering in his ear as he let one of his hands lightly dance a circular pattern around Tsukishima’s chest.

He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed by now. There was no clock in sight and as he looked at the window, he found that he could no longer see the sunlight peeking through. If Tsukishima took into account how sore his arms felt from being held against the restraints, it had probably been awhile. So long of time in fact that he felt like it was going to be nearly impossible for him to continue feeling this way without doing something about his erection. He wanted to feel Kuroo, kiss Kuroo, and touch Kuroo. He was just about at his limits.

“Mhmm.” Tsukishima moaned into the strawberry once again, a desperate, flushed look on his face similar to when they first started. It told Kuroo all they needed to know as he bent down and licked the remainder of the cream off of Tsukishima’s legs, not nearly as slow and teasing, but still making sure Tsukishima felt him all the same.

Kuroo let his hands ever so slowly creep up, nails caressing Tsukishima’s legs, moving up until they got to the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down until they were a little bit above his knees. His hands began running up Tsukishima’s thighs, lightly tickling until they got to his dick, rubbing a finger over his slit as it sent another chilling sensation over Tsukishima. He moved his legs forward and pulled against the candy rope restraints as Kuroo teased him.

“I was going to tease you, but since it is your birthday after all, maybe I can give you what you want, would you like that?” Kuroo released his hands off of Tsukishima’s dick and made his way up to his mouth, planting little heartfelt kisses all the way up until he reached his lips. Giving Tsukishima the chance to talk again as he bit the strawberry, eating half of it and letting Tsukishima eat the other.

“Y-yes…” Was all Tsukishima was able to mutter, surprised by his own voice. It felt sort of strange to talk, even stranger with the seductive gaze Kuroo was giving him.

“Yes what? You know I can’t read minds, and since it’s your birthday I would be more than happy to do anything for you, if you asked me to.” Kuroo’s voice was soft and sweet, like a feigned form of innocence, batting long dark eyelashes and getting his way as Tsukishima slowly began forming the words that he wanted to say.

“M-make me come, Kuroo. P-please, it’s my birthday and that’s what I want.”

“See? Now was that so hard? But I must say, I wish it was your birthday everyday so I could always spoil you like this.” Kuroo chuckled slightly as he walked back over to the table, placing his hand on Tsukishima’s slit one more time.

It wouldn't take much effort because of all of the teasing, but Tsukishima still bit down on his lip to conceal a moan when Kuroo started moving his hands up and down on his dick. Probably not the most romantic way to spend a birthday, but Tsukishima was a hot, sticky covered mess, and he didn't have time to think about romance.

“Fuck, Tsukki! You’re really this close? Was it because I was so good at _devouring_ you?”

“It’s because you’re such an ass.”

“Well, maybe next time I can put my cock in your ass?”

“Please just do this normally.” It took everything in Tsukishima not to roll his eyes. Kuroo was, of course, Kuroo. He loved to tell jokes and make Tsukishima cringe whenever he could, and something like that wasn't exempt from the bedroom, or in this case, the dining room.

“If you insist.”

Tsukishima hadn't noticed until now, but Kuroo was getting the both of them off, with one hand wrapped around Tsukishima’s and the other wrapped around his own. The two of them huffing with muffled moans coming out in perfect unison.

“Kuroo- _fuck_!”

“Tsukki! Will you- for me?” Kuroo begged, leaning forward to make sure the younger could see his face, his dark bangs barely masking those half lidded eyes and sexy grin.

Another sticky substance joined the whipped cream and hot fudge, and covered Tsukishima’s chest, causing him to collapse on the table. He felt hot and sweaty as he tried to regain composure. It wasn't the most intense sex they had ever had, but it was definitely one of the most memorable, leaving Tsukishima feeling like he couldn't even move afterwards. Of course, that was mostly still due to the restraints.

He looked up at Kuroo, watching him as the  arousal turned him into a mess. The two of them sat in silence for a while until Kuroo got the energy to walk into the kitchen and grab some tissues, cleaning the two of them up as he spoke again.

“So tell me, how good did I make you feel?” Kuroo trailed his hands up Tsukishima’s arms and releasing him from the restraints. He took half of it in his mouth and let Tsukishima have the other half, their lips meeting like they were reenacting a scene out of some old romance movie.

Tsukishima stretched out his wrists, familiarizing him with the movement again, and they briefly ached as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo in a warm hug. Kuroo easily lifted him off of the table.

“Pretty good.” Tsukishima smiled, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Kuroo’s face heating up as he did so.

“Just pretty good? You were a pretty sweet treat if you ask me. You were delicious, and delectable, and I wouldn't mind doing it again.” This was Kuroo’s best attempt at being romantic, taking one of his hands up and placing it on Tsukishima’s chin, caressing him in the most loving way he could manage. “I got a cake, by the way.” Kuroo teased, bringing his hand off of Tsukishima’s chin and carrying him into the kitchen.

“Oh, did you now?”

“I’ll have you know, I am a capable boyfriend, outside of just sex. And it’s strawberry, your favorite.” Kuroo sang out, setting Tsukishima down on the counter as he reached in the bag and pulled out a cake in a plastic cake tray.

Even with everything that happened in the past several hours, with all of the dessert and all of the sweets that Tsukishima had seen and tasted, something about this cake looked especially delectable. Kuroo wasted no time at all removing the lid and slicing up a piece.

Kuroo held the cake up in-between him and Tsukishima, leaning forward so the only thing separating their mouths was the white, strawberry covered cake, the sweetness spreading and starting to fill Tsukishima’s nostrils.

Kuroo held it out in front of him, licking his tongue over the edges as Tsukishima moved his face forward to take a bite, neither of them using their hands except for Kuroo holding the cake up. It was messy, but maybe the two of them liked messy.

The icing coated their lips as they moved further and further onto the cake, biting the strawberry in half as they got to the middle. Tsukishima swore that he felt some icing drip off of the cake and onto his still naked body. Kuroo made a subtle moan as he moved his free hand to entangle in Tsukishima’s light hair, distracting him from the mess.

It was only a matter of time after that before the cake was out of their hands completely, their mouths touching as they kissed, the taste of icing and breath mixing in. Kuroo licked the side of Tsukishima’s face, lapping up the icing as Tsukishima kissed him again. His body and mind felt exhausted, but he was never too exhausted for Kuroo.

Kuroo spoke softly, letting their lips depart one more time and he pressed their foreheads together in a tender manner, making the two of them blush as Tsukishima wiped away the last of the icing from Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo’s words sounded comforting and delicate as a smile fell on Tsukishima’s face.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I feel like this is the most fun I've had writing a fic in a long time. I've been wanting to write a fic like this for awhile and I'm happy I was able to make it happen.
> 
> I've gotten a few requests of people asking me what happened on Tsukki's birthday for [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459269/chapters/21399509/) so I decided to finally write about it. Feel free to come chat me up on tumblr- Tettsuroo, because I like talking about KuroTsuki. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> And be sure to check out the amazing [art](http://foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/post/165785155475/collab-with-tettsuroo-of-their-fic-a-sweet-treat) done by [Foxyena](http://www.foxyenaarts.tumblr.com/) for this fic.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
